Naruto's Christmas
by narutohinatalover4ev
Summary: The Bleach characters have just defeated Aizen & his goons. But Aizen left a few words w/ Ichigo. Journey w/ the bleach charcters as they go to Naruto's world to celebrate christmas w/ him and go on another adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's Christmas

*A Naruto & Bleach Crossover*

I do not own Bleach or Naruto. Just my OCs. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: History

~Bleach World~

The 13 court guard company captains plus the Karakura Town gang had just defeated Aizen & his army in the winter war. Ichigo and his human friends were laying on their backs, just enjoying the fact that they were alive and that their home was safe. While the 13 court guard companies captains and lieutenants that were for the time being remaining in the human world were standing. The head captain and his lieutenant had already returned to the soul society in order to report to the new council of 46.

"Glad that's over eh Chad?" Ichigo asks his tall friend laughing. Chad nods while Orihime giggles and Uryu sighs in exasperation.

"I can't believe that I worked with soul reapers again!" Uryu says shaking his head. Kenpatchi, Toshiro, and Byakuya glare at Uryu who just shrugs off their glares and looks away.

"Hm. . . I wonder what Aizen meant before." Ichigo mutters quietly. Rukia overhears.

"Aizen said something to you?" Rukia asks concerned. Ichigo nods.

"While we were battling, he said some . . . disturbing things." Ichigo says sitting up. Now he had everyone's full attention.

"Like what Ichigo?" Renji asks curiously.

"Like this wasn't the only universe. And that after he'd defeat me, he'd be going to another universe in order to gain control over what he called 'The 9-Tailed Demon Fox, Kyuubi no Kitsune'." Ichigo says hollowly. Everyone listening, shivered at the way his voice sounded.

"The most disturbing thing he said was that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed into a human infant at birth in a place called Fire Country, in this different universe. He was so thirsty for this other power, that he was drooling at just the thought of all that power in his hands." Ichigo adds. They all gasped at this revelation. Suddenly the air in front of them warped and showed a moving picture within its depths. It showed a small, young blonde child about 10 years old, wearing a bright neon orange jumpsuit running from a large mob. They watched as he ran into an alley that ended in a dead end. They winced as they were forced to witness as the mob torture the young blonde boy. The grew angrier and angrier as they watched they burned, electrocuted, stabbed, and all in all just hurt the poor boy.

"Damn it! Why are they hurting that poor kid!" Ichigo growls as he punches the ground hard.

"Wish we could hear their reasons for hurting him." Orihime says wincing as they lit the child on fire. Suddenly, as if someone had suddenly unmuted the footage, they could hear everything. They listened to the poor boys screams as the mob continued to torture the boy.

"Die you demon fox! We'll finish what the 4th Hokage started and end you! Now die!" A man in about his 20s yelled as he stabbed the boy in the leg.

"This is the end for you Kyuubi!" A woman screams as she scratches his face with a rusty rake.

"I'm not Kyuubi! I'm just her vessel! She's only sealed inside me! Can't you understand? I'M NOT KYUUBI!" The child screamed as they lit him on fire once more.

"Damn it! I wish we could help him!" Renji curses as the large group watches as the child's own people hurt him.

"I know what you mean Abarai. I'd beat those people dead!" Kenpatchi growls. Suddenly the picture changed. It showed the same child about 12 years old in a black T-shirt and orange pants in what appeared to be a training field surrounded by trees. Quickly they saw him do a few odd looking hand signs with his hands after biting his thumb.

"What's he doing?" Rukia asked curious. The others shrugged. Suddenly, he slammed his hand down and yelled.

"Summoning Jutsu! Kyuubi no Kitsune!" The boy yelled. A puff of smoke occurs and when it floats away it reveals a small red 9-tailed fox. The group in the Bleach world dropped their jaws.

"There Kaa-sama. You're out. However-." The blonde says before the fox cuts him off by jumping onto his shoulders and placing one of her 9 tails on his mouth to silence him.

"However I only have as much power as you decide to give me. I know Naru-chan. I am still grateful to you Naru-chan. You have given me freedom, even if it is limited, given me a 2nd chance at life and even treat me as your own mother. Even though I am the reason for all your suffering at the hands of the people in this village." The 9-tailed fox, now known as Kyuubi says sadly.

"Yea, but you gave me love and acceptance. Something that no one besides old man Hokage has ever given me. Even Tsunade-baa-chan has yet to do that. After all . . . heh, who could love the demon brat, Naruto Uzimaki?" The boy, now identified as Naruto asks sadly as he sits down and pets Kyuubi absently.

"I want to help him!" Ichigo yells punching the ground again, this time hard enough to create a small crater. The others around him nod solemnly.

"No child should have to go through what he has." Ukitake says sadly as he shakes his head in sorrow. Suddenly the picture was gone again but this time no picture came back to replace it. Instead, the air sucked them in.

"Ahhhhhhh!" They all yelled as they were sucked into another world.

A/N: Please R&R and tell me what you think! Next up is Naruto's World!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's Christmas

*A Naruto & Bleach Crossover*

I do not own Bleach or Naruto. Just my OCs. Enjoy!

"talking"=Normal speech

"talking"=Naruto thinking

"**talking"**=Kyuubi talking

"**talking"**=Kyuubi thinking

Chapter 2: The song

~Naruto's World~

Naruto was walking to training ground #7.

'I think I'll sing today if nobody is there. What do you think Kaa-sama?' Naruto says to Kyuubi through their mind link.

'**Go for it kit. It'll get your pet up feelings off your chest.'** Kyuubi says back through the mind link. Elsewhere, te group from the Bleach universe lands in a tangled heap in the center of the #7 training ground.

"Ouch! Damn it! Where are we?" Ichigo and Renji ask at the same time.

"Looks like that world we saw from our world." Rukia answers as she untangles herself from lieutenant Kira. The rest quickly untangle themselves from each other and look around.

"I sense a powerful force headed our way. Along with several much weaker forces behind the force closest to us." Soi Fon says in a serious tone.

"Hide!" Torshiro says. Quickly, the group hid in the bushes on the far side of the clearing. Slowly Naruto walks into the clearing.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto says with a cross shaped hand seal. 10 clones popped into existence, shocking the Bleach characters.

"Okay, you know what to do." Naruto says to his clones as she summons Kyuubi. Kyuubi goes a little was away to sit as his audience, after glancing at the position of the bleach characters. 4 clone turned into instruments while another 4 clones got ready to play them. 1 turned a mike while the last remaining clone went towards where the bleach characters were hiding. Shortly Kyuubi followed to make sure her kit wasn't hurt by the newcomers. She arrived unnoticed by everyone but Naruto, who ignored her for the time being.

"Who are you and why are you spying on me?" The clone of Naruto asks as he gets near them. Ichigo steps forward before any of the captains could.

"I'm Ichigo and these are my friends. We're new here. But . . . you're not going to believe me if I tell you truth of how we got here." Ichigo says rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Try me." The clone Naruto says standing his ground in this matter. So Ichigo tells him everything. By the time he was done, even Kyuubi was slightly shocked.

"You can trust him and his friends Naru-chan. He's telling the truth. There were no lies in his eyes or voice. You can trust him. Kami strike me dead if I lie." Kyuubi says flicking her tails. Naruto nods and introduces himself and Kyuubi. The Bleach characters introduce themselves as well. Nodding after memorizing their names and faces, the clone Naruto turns to Ichigo.

"Hit me so I may dispel." The clone says.

"Huh?" Rukia says, most of the lieutenants echoing her.

"I'll do it kit. And I'll explain to them about our world so they get a grasp of thing for here okay?" Kyuubi says. The clone Naruto nods. So Kyuubi has her tails pick up a small stone each and with pin-point accuracy throws them all at important parts of the body. As they hit him, the clone disappears into a puff of smoke. Kyuubi then launches into her story about this world, the Bleach characters listen with rapt attention. When she was finished, the Bleach characters were shaking with anger.

"When you guys feel better, feel free to come listen to Naru-chan sing. Oh! And ignore the shinobi hiding on the other side of the clearing. Those are just Naru-chan's classmates." Kyuubi says before walking away back into the clearing. Much to the shock of the leaf ninja's on the other side of the clearing.

"Ready guys?" The real Naruto asks his clones as Kyuubi sits down.

"Yea boss!" The clones answer. Naruto glances at the Bleach characters as they walk out of the bushes.

"Hey Ichigo! Everyone!" Naruto says waving and smiling. Kyuubi motion for them to take a seat near her. They did so, having their sheathed zonpakto's on their laps. Naruto made another clone and had it henge into Sasuke.

"This is a song I wrote. Hope you guys enjoy it." Naruto says bowing to his audience. The clones started to play and the real Naruto went up to the mike.

*Song Start*

"_Brother._

_My brother._

_Tell me what are we fighting for?_

_We've got to end this war._

_We should love one another._

_Oh can't we just pretend,_

_This war never began?_

_We can try!_

_Brother my brother._

_Yea._

_We face each other from different sides._

_The anger burns._

_Can't remember why._

_It's kinda crazy to cause such pain._

_Our foolish fighting,_

_Makes us hate this way._

_We've watched our world fall apart._

_Tell me what good is winning,_

_When you lose your heart?_

_Brother._

_My brother._

_Tell me what are we fighting for?_

_Isn't life worth so much more?_

_We should love one another._

_Oh can't we just pretend,_

_This war never began?_

_Tell me why!_

_Brother my brother._

_Yes._

_We can try!_

_Brother my brother._

_Let's take a moment,_

_And look deep inside._

_And say we're willing to give love a try._

_We're not as different as we seem to be._

_There's so much more to me than what you see._

_It don't have to be this way!_

_Think about the consequences._

_Turn around and walk away!_

_Brother._

_My brother._

_Tell me what are we fighting for? _

_Isn't life worth so much more?_

_We should love one another._

_Oh can't we just pretend,_

_This war never began?_

_Tell me why!"_ Naruto sings.

"_Tell me why!"_ The henged clone of Naruto sings.

"_Brother my brother!"_ Both sing.

"_Yea."_ Naruto sings.

"_Oh yea."_ The henged clone sings.

"_Tell me why._

_Brother._

_My brother."_ Naruto sings.

"_Oh what are we fighting for?"_ The henged clone sings.

"_Isn't life worth so much more?_

_Brother._

_Another._

_Brother my brother._

_Brother._

_My brother._

_Ooooo!" _Naruto sings. As soon as the last note fades all the clones plus the real Naruto bow as the Bleach characters clap. Kyuubi yowls her approval. Suddenly the Bleach characters were on their feet, zonpakto's drawn and pointed at a group of shinobi that had walked out of the bushes.

"Shit!" Naruto curses. Quickly, the clones all poof away, including the henged clone.

"What was that all about dope?" Sasuke demands at the front of the group with Sakura by his side.

"Yea baka! Why were you singing and hanging out with those weirdo's?" Sakura demands pointing at the Bleach characters as she walks up to Naruto and shoves him hard.

"Ah!" Naruto says as he falls to the ground. Sakura smirks in triumph before her eyes widen in fright as Soi Fon is suddenly behind her and held her zonpakto to her neck.

"Don't push my friend around got it? Do it again and that will be the last time you draw air. Got it bitch?" Soi Fon snarls.

"Yes." Sakura croaks out in fear. The other shinobi were amazed at how fast she was.

"Soi Fon-nee-chan thanks. But don't worry about it. What she did was nice compared with what she's done to me before." Naruto says as Soi Fon removes her zonpakto and kicks Sakura away lightly. This knowledge did nothing to pacify the soul reaper's angers. Shaking off her fright and picking herself off the ground from where she landed after the kick from Soi Fon, Sakura turned to Naruto as he stood up.

"Well? Answer me baka!" Sakura screeches.

"You caught me at a bad time Sakura. I was just practicing for my friends. I was about to sing a few Christmas songs to celebrate Christmas with my friends." Naruto explains.

"Friends? Ha! Who'd want to be friends with a monster like you!" Ino and Sakura sneer. Naruto flinches.

'Ever since they learned about Kaa-sama, they've been so mean to me!' Naruto thinks sadly. Kyuubi feels his sadness through their mind link and whines in concern before poofing away to give him comfort within the seal. The Bleach characters realize that Naruto is upset and what these shinobi have said to him made him that way, so they glare in hate at the shinobi. The shinobi flinch harshly and look away from their glares, even Sasuke.

"HE DOES HAVE FRIENDS!" Orihime yells scaring the shinobi.

"IN FACT, WE ARE!" Uryu yells as well.

"AND SINCE IT"S OBVIOUS THAT YOU'RE NOT!" Ichigo yells stepping forward.

"GET LOST!" Ichigo, Uryu, and Orihime scream in the shinobi's faces. The shinobi all flinch again, and step back away from the anger radiating off the 3 teens.

"B-Besides Naruto-baka! What are you celebrating Christmas for anyway? It's not like you have a family to spend it with anyways!" Sakura sneers bluntly. Naruto steps back in shock. His anger at its peak, Ichigo dashes forward to cut off Sakura's head. However 3 blurs suddenly shot into the clearing, stopping his attack.

A/N: How'd you like that? Huh? Sakura can be a real bitch don't you think? I really HATE her. There WILL be more bashing of Sakura and of course Sasuke so if you don't like that sort of thing I'd suggest to not read anymore of my story. Anyways! Please R&R! I look forward to hearing from you! No flames please!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto's Christmas

*A Naruto & Bleach Crossover*

I do not own Bleach or Naruto. Just my OCs. Enjoy!

"talking"=Normal speech

"talking"=Naruto thinking

"talking"=Kyuubi talking

"talking"=Kyuubi thinking

Chapter 3: Sister's?

_Last Time:_

"_B-Besides Naruto-baka! What are you celebrating Christmas for anyway? It's not like you have a family to spend it with anyways!" Sakura sneers bluntly. Naruto steps back in shock. His anger at its peak, Ichigo dashes forward to cut off Sakura's head. However 3 blurs suddenly shot into the clearing, stopping his attack._

Now:

The 3 blurs were really 3 young adult girls, all about 18 years of age. The 1st girl had bright green eyes, flaming-red hair, and wore black pants, black sandals, and a forest-green tank-top. The 2nd girl had purple eyes, blue-black hair, and wore black pants, black sandals, and a ocean-blue tank-top. The final girl, had blue eyes, black hair, and wore black pants, black combat boots, and a blood-red tank-top. They were known to their enemies as the Furry Sisters. They were powerful demons, though only Naruto knew that bit of information. All 3 were extremely tall.

"He does have a family you pink BITCH!" Briana yells.

"Us!" Abby adds. Shadow, the leader of the 3 nods her head in agreement.

"Shadow-nee-sama! Abby-nee-sama! Briana-nee-sama! You came!" Naruto yells in joy as he leaps and hugs Shadow around the waist. Shadow pats his head affectionately until he lets go and goes to hug his other sisters. As he does that, Shadow stalks up to Sakura, smiling with an evil twinge to it. Sakura stands her ground.

Shadow then smacks Sakura with the back of her hand lightning fast. The hit sends Sakura flying outside the training grounds and then even takes her outside the village walls. Shadow then turns that evil smile on Sasuke and the other shinobi with him.

"Anyone else want to go?" Shadow asks as she smiles sweetly. They all shake their heads no.

"Good!" Shadow says sugary-sweet.

"Y-You're insane!" Ino yells at Shadow in fear. Shadow's smile widens until a bit of fang pokes out.

"Insanity is just another type of sanity!" Shadow says with a insane gleam in her eyes, making the leaf shinobi look at her with even more fear. Shadow then walks back over to her sisters and Naruto. Hinata followed Shadow, shocking most of the leaf ninjas.

"Hinata! What are you doing?" Kiba shouts in disbelief. Shikamaru and Choiji follow Hinata as well.

"Not you guys too!" Kiba shouts again.

"We're not like you baka's. We see Naruto-kun for Naruto-kun. Not for what he holds. Unlike you, we see the warden of the jail, not the one being jailed. You all are just afraid and gave into your fear." Hinata says boldly.

"Hinata's right. You all are just cowards." Choiji says putting away his potato chips for once.

"Unlike you, we still consider Naruto both human and a friend." Shikamaru adds.

"I sense no lies from them Shadow-nee-sama." Abby says moving up behind Shadow.

"I know." Shadow replies. Shadow then steps forward to meet the 3 leaf village shinobi who seemed to still be friends with her little brother.

"Welcome friends of my little brother! May I ask who you are? I'm Shadow and these are my sisters; Briana and Abigail." Shadow says inclining her head as her sisters do the same, as Shadow shakes their hands.

"You can call me Abby." Abigail says with a disarming smile as she steps forward to shake their hands.

"And you can address me as Bri." Briana adds, stepping forward as well to shake hands.

"Sure. I'm Hinata and these are my friends Choiji and Shikamaru. Pleased to meet any of Naruto's family." Hinata says shaking Bri's and Abby's hands.

"I'm Choiji. Nice to meet you. Want some BBQ chips?" Choiji asks shaking both hands too.

"And I'm Shikamaru. Why do you got claws for nails?" Shikamaru asks bluntly. Both Abby and Bri look at each other out of the corner of their eyes, then retrieve their hands, before turning to Shadow so that she can explain.

"I don't see why it's any of your business. But if you must know! It's-! What do you lot want?" Shadow suddenly snaps sharply.

"Huh?" ask all the genin. Suddenly the Bleach characters, the 3 genin rookie teams, and the 3 demon sisters were surrounded by 6 ANBU teams. The soul reapers unsheathed their zonpakto's and got into defensive positions. Chad powered up his arms. Uryu made and pointed his spirit arrow at the nearest target. Orihime had made her shield dome around herself. While the demon sisters merely glared harshly. The leaf genin, except Naruto, were completely calm.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto's Christmas

*A Naruto & Bleach Crossover*

I do not own Bleach or Naruto. Just my OCs. Enjoy!

"talking"=Normal speech

"talking"=Naruto thinking

"talking"=Kyuubi talking

"talking"=Kyuubi thinking

Chapter 4: Council Meeting

_Last time:_

"_I don't see why it's any of your business. But if you must know! It's-! What do you lot want?" Shadow suddenly snaps sharply. _

"_Huh?" ask all the genin. Suddenly the Bleach characters, the 3 genin rookie teams, and the 3 demon sisters were surrounded by 6 ANBU teams. The soul reapers unsheathed their zonpakto's and got into defensive positions. Chad powered up his arms. Uryu made and pointed his spirit arrow at the nearest target. Orihime had made her shield dome around herself. While the demon sisters merely glared harshly. The leaf genin, except Naruto, were completely calm._

Now:

"I'll ask again. What do you lot want?" Shadow asks impatiently. An ANBU with a wolf mask steps forward slightly.

"The 5th Hokage and the councils demand your presence in the council chambers. You will comply or be cut down." The wolf ANBU says arrogantly. The very air was suddenly tight with tensin as Briana's glare got stronger. In a blink of an eye, she was gone and had a dead ANBU's neck in her hands.

"No one demands anything of me except Shadow! You can tell this stupid council and Hokage that they'd best rephrase this 'order' of theirs or else I'll slaughter them all!" Briana growls as the KI increased even more. By this time, all the shinobi were on the ground struggling to breathe, except Naruto. The Bleach characters were mostly unfazed, just sweating slightly, only Ichigo was completely calm. Abby was to busy cleaning her nails in boredom. Shadow merely shook her head at the stupidity of the humans.

"Sk13D B1L4* MW8s#! 0dl5S L39t A Swml2o 0t E3x1 tWM eqeu ey CyRT" Shadow orders in demon language. (Calm down Briana! Abby send a message, we might be a little late.)

"tK Yqnb67!" Abby says bowing to Shadow. (Of course!) Abby then summons a small red dragon with a spiked tail and black talons.

"How may I help you Lady Abigail?" asks the small red dragon.

"Firstar! Go to the council and tell them that my sisters and I will be late. We have to deal with some idiotic human councils." Abby says to the dragon.

"Of course Lady Abigail! My pleasure!" Firestar exclaims. Abby nods and gives Firestar dismissal. Firestar disappears in a swirl of fire. The ANBU, aside from the dead one in Bri's hands, were wary of this.

"H-How did you get to sign the Dragon Summoning Contract?" A snake ANBU asks warily. Abby ignores him. Bri tosses the dead wolf ANBU at a cat ANBU, who catches him gently.

"Will you 3 please come with us? Of course the new comers and Uzimaki must come as well." A rat ANBU asks calmly. Shadow glances at the Bleach characters and nods her consent. Ichigo nods for his group. The genin's, minus Naruto disappear. Abby links arms with Bri while Shadow grabs Naruto by the hand and leads him over to the Bleach characters.

"I'm Shadow, I'm one of Naruto's older sisters. Could you watch over him for me as we walk through the village please? The village as a whole doesn't really like him. And it would ease my mind a bit if you could keep him by you in case there's an attack. That way I could fight, or kill them off without having to worry so much over Naruto." Shadow asks politely. Toshiro steps forward and nods.

"No one will get past any of us." Toshiro says as Orihime puts her shield down and grabs Naruto by the hand and pulls him into the center of the group. Ichigo stands next to Naruto's right, Orihime in front, Uryu on his left, and Chad at his back. The other soul reapers grouped around them, making a very formidable shield around Naruto. Abby and Bri went behind them to watch all of their backs while Shadow stood in front of the large group.

"Lead on ANBU-san." Shadow says nodding to the rat ANBU. He nods back and starts walking away. The group follows with the other ANBU's escorting them.

~Council Chambers~

The head of each major shinobi clan, the council elders, and the civilian council plus the 5th Hokage, Tsunade Senju, were in the council chamber in their designated seats. The shinobi and Hokage were all calm. While the council elders and civilian council were in an uproar. Suddenly the double doors to the chamber were opened and in walked in a few ANBU's and the large group they called for. They noticed that the group was standing together protectively, while the ANBU's left.

"Welcome my new friends, to the village hidden in the leaves! I am the 5th Hokage Tsunade Senju. Welcome!" Tsunade says as she stands. Shadow steps forward.

"If we were so welcomed, why did you demand our presences and give the order that if we did not comply, we would be cut down?" Shadow asks coolly. Tsunade's face along with the shinobi clan heads showed pure shock. The council elders and the civilian councils face's showed pure panic. (A/N: those idiots thought they would be to scared to say anything about the orders that brought them here) Quickly, Tsunade's face hardens at the information.

"I swear on my title as Hokage, that I gave no such orders. I merely asked for my ANBU Commander to send a team or 2 to find you and tell you that I requested your presences." Tsunade explains.

"Looks like someone in your village or some people in your chain of command are overstepping their boundaries. If you'd like, I could find out and kill them for treason for you." Kenpatchi says eagerly as he steps forward slightly with a creepy smile on his face.

"Thanks, but no thanks. . .?" Tsunade answers.

"Kenpatchi. Captain Kenpatchi Zaraki." Kenpatchi says. Tsunade nods her thanks.

"Thanks but no thanks Kenpatchi Zaraki. I'll just send them all to our torture specialists, Ibiki and Anko. They're great at their jobs, they'll get the truth out of them." Tsunade says evilly. The council shivers in fear at that voice.

"Aww! Too bad Kenny! Maybe next time!" A small, childish voice says.

"Huh?" The council elders says while the rest of the council plus the Hokage looked around for the person the voice came from.

"Yachiru!" Naruto exclaims as she pops up from behind Kenpatchi. She launches herself at Naruto and climbs on his shoulder. Naruto moves to the front of the group with Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, and Chad following and staying in their positions, except Orihime moved over a bit so the councils and Tsunade could see him.

"Hey Foxy-chan! Why the gloomy face?" Yachiru asks confused as she looks at Naruto's gloomy face. Naruto sighs.

"I just don't like the civilian council. The shinobi half at least treat me as if I'm human, most of the time anyways. The civilian half treats me as if I'm a plague that they can't kill no matter how many times they try to kill me." Naruto says sighing again. The bleach characters frown.

"Why wouldn't they treat as if you were human Naruto? Even we know that you are." Ukitake asks confused as the rest of the soul reapers also frown. Ichigo and his still living friends already understood.

"It's because you hold the 9-tailed-fox demon Kyuubi-sama isn't it? And because this village is completely filled with fools, they can't see past their anger and fear to see that you are not who you contain." Soi Fon says dangerously. Naruto nods.

"Chotto Mate! How the hell do you know about the Kyuubi!" Jiraiya demands as he appears in the room, making the soul reapers nervous. All of them reach for their zonpakto's.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! There's no need for any of that!" Choza yells standing up from his chair. After a tense few moments, Toshiro slowly releases his hilt.

"Stand down you guys." Toshiro says.

"Why the hell should we listen to you? You're only the 10th captain!" Kenpatchi says angrily.

"Yea, and you're only the 11th! So shut it!" Toshiro retorts.

"All of you enough! We came here to help Naruto! So stop your bickering and actually try and act your age!" Ichigo shouts, shutting the soul reapers up for a moment.

"You're just a substitute soul reaper! Don't go ordering us around boy!" Soi Fon says hatefully. Rukia sighs in exasperation, as does Ichigo. (A/N: It seems as if they've had this discussion before huh?)

"Stop it you guys! Fight later!" Naruto says, stepping in between Soi Fon and Ichigo. Both look at Naruto's pleading face and nod as one.

"Sorry Naruto. We'll stop." Soi Fon says.

"Yea. Just for you buddy." Ichigo says putting a large hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto grins.

"Whoa! Wait! Soul reapers? What are those? And captains? Explain yourselves!" Hisashi demands.


End file.
